powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon Nesse
Leon Nesse is a Nephil, son of the angel Ariel, and possesses the ability to speak to animals, particularly cats. Biography Cats always loved Leon, ever since he can remember, following him everywhere. While he loves his furry feline friends, they have caused him a lot of stress, making him have to be put into homeschooling because of several problems with cats going into the public school with him and having people call him 'the crazy cat kid.' However, he didn't realize there was anything weird about him until less than a year ago, when feathery wings suddenly unfurled themselves out of his back while he was in a shower stall at a local gym. After he panicked and finally managed to get them back inside of him, he left only to suddenly be able to hear the cats talking to him. Barely able to contain himself, he ran straight home and talked it out with his mother, who told him about how her summer romance with a man who seemed too beautiful to be real. While waiting at a bus stop, he was confronted by Alicia, who wanted to talk to him about his Nephil heritage. He wanted to talk in private, and accompanied her and Jaden. The two started acting romantic, to his embarrassment. The group finally reached the base, an abandoned, empty warehouse. Leon, confused, asked why they even wanted him, since all he could do was talk to cats. The others welcomed him anyway, and he started making suggestions, both for finding the Fallen and fixing up their base. Some time later, his argument with a cab driver over his ever-present cats was interrupted by a monster attack. He sent his cats to find the other Rangers, though Alicia was alerted by a vision from Gabriel. Once the others arrived, he morphed for the first time and helped drive off the Fallen attack. War Games Leon first appeared in the maze falling through a hole into a room where all clothes (and weapons) vanished. He arrived shortly after Aurora and Neola, and was embarrassed by the mutual nudity. Stuck in the hole, with a vicious dog on the other side, he asked them to help pull him through. He had to dismiss his wings to fit through the gap. The addition of two more girls didn't make him any more comfortable, though he tried his best not to look at anyone. That was when the room began to tilt sideways, and Leon discovered the hard way that one of the walls had turned acidic. Personality Very cheerful most of the time, but a little scatterbrained. Still, he's very loving and caring although he's easily distracted by other things. Leon also feels like he's the least useful member of the team because his Archangel father isn't a well known angel, and his powers are usually not very useful. Arsenal *Yellow Nephil Morpher *Whip of Ariel *Yellow Ariel Zord *Angelic Upgrades Appearance Bright carroty-orange hair cropped about earlength and green eyes, Leon is tall and gangly with a massive array of freckles all over his body. Usually wears a faded yellow longsleeved t-shirt and baggy jeans, both have a few holes thanks to the numerous cats usually with him. Category:Power Rangers: Nephilim Force Category:Power Rangers: War Games Category:Male Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Male Yellow Ranger